Heat transfer between a fluid conductor or heat exchange member and the atmosphere can be improved by water or other liquid in contact with the surfact of the heat exchange member. Due to the fact that water absorbs heat only on the outer surface of droplets thereof, a multiplicity of droplets of very small size provides better heat transfer than larger droplets which are fewer in number.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide apparatus which reduces and minimizes the cost of operation of an air conditioner system.
It is another object of this invention to provide means for automatic application of a minimum volume of water in the form of a fine mist to the heat exchange portion of an air conditioner condenser in accordance with the temperature of the heat exchange portion.
Another object of this invention is to provide such apparatus which can be easily and readily installed or attached to any "Freon" charged type of air conditioner condenser.
Another object of this invention is to provide support means for a spray nozzle so that the spray nozzle can be positioned at any desired location to spray a mist of liquid upon the heat transfer members ot a condenser of an air conditioner unit.
Another object of this invention is to provide means for automatic application of a fine mist of water to the heat exchange portion of an air conditioner condenser in such a manner that a minimum volume of water is used in providing maximum heat transfer.
Another object of this invention is to provide such apparatus which is relatively low in cost and which is long-lived.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts of the apparatus, the combination thereof, the method of manufacture, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.